1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input device that is used in an information processing device such as a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection-type display devices, or projectors, are widely used in presentation these days. When projectors project images supplied from a computer, the control of the pointer and cursor displayed on the screen is carried out using an input device such as a mouse or key board connected to the computer.
Presenters often give explanations while directly pointing to the images on the screen. Therefore, the computer operation is ordinarily performed by someone other than the presenter. The presenter orally asks for the next operation, and the operator operates the computer accordingly.
If the operation is a simple one, the above method does not entail any problems, but where a complex operation is desired, communication between the presenter and the operator sometimes does not go well. Therefore, there has been a desire on the side of the presenter that he operate the computer himself while making the presentation. However, where the computer and the screen are distanced from each other, it has been difficult for one person to operate the computer while making a presentation pointing to the images on the screen.